Search and Rescue
by crazstiz
Summary: AU. Daryl finds a family, while Merle finds his future. AU appreances of pretty much every walking dead character. i do not expect for zombies to appear.
1. Chapter 1

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

~fuck it's hot today!~ Daryl thought as he trudged across the forest.

He had been gone all morning hunting, coming up with several rabbits and two ducks. Manny, his black and tan coonhound loped beside Daryl. They were both headed to the edge of the forest, to home. His back door led straight to the forest, budded up against the town.

Daryl loved being able to roll out of bed just before dawn, and be several miles out just in time for the animals to start waking up. Between Manny's hunting abilities and Daryl's hunting skills, they easily brought in more then enough food for them to survive, plus quite a bit to sell. About half of what Daryl caught went to the local butcher, who paid Daryl handsomely for his catches.

But hunting for a living was not Daryl's first choice in careers. Daryl and Manny had been one of the best search and rescue teams in Georgia. The pair had found dozens of missing people; from criminals hiding from cops, to children, to the elderly. Daryl and Manny found them all, until Merle fucked up 6 months ago.

Because Merle had been arrested at their apartment, the cops searched the place, and even though nothing had been found in Daryl's spaces, Merle's spaces were a whole other story. pills, weed, illegal liquor; needless to say Daryl lost his credentials in a heart beat. The head of search and rescue had been sad to hand down the order. Daryl was good at what he did, and knew how to handle the terrain better then any other handler out there. But the law had spoken, and while Merle served a few weeks and was back at work, Daryl was forced out of his job.

Thankfully he made enough hunting to support himself, and unknown to Merle, Daryl still had his massive savings account. Daryl figured at some point he would need the money, just hadn't found a need yet.

As he walked out of the forest, Daryl saw a police vehicle parked in front of the building next to his. There was two officers, talking with a visibly upset woman. Daryl had seen her move in a few weeks ago, but hadn't met her yet. All the times Daryl had seen the woman, there had been a young girl at her side.

As Daryl watched the woman start sobbing, the apartment manager, Jacqui ran up to him. Daryl liked Jacqui, she had always been a good person to him.

"please Daryl, you have to help!"

Daryl couldn't say anything, as he dropped his catches on his back porch and was dragged across the grass towards the cops by Jacqui. As they stopped in front of the two cops and the gray haired woman, Manny ran up to Daryl's side.

"He can help! Daryl was in search and rescue, with Manny, his dog! There was some hullabaloo with his brother, but I promise you, Daryl and Manny can find Sophia."

Daryl held his hands up.

"hold up. What's going on? Who's Sophia?"

one of the two cops stepped up.

"Deputy Rick Grimes and this is deputy Shane Walsh. Sophia is a missing 5 year old girl. She was chased into the woods about 30 minutes ago by her father. He attacked carol, Sophia's mother who's separated from the man. At this time we don't know where he is. We have no leads other then she ran into the woods. Carol ran and searched for her but no sign of Sophia. Can you help us?"

Daryl looked at the sobbing woman, apparently carol. She had a darkening black eye as well as other bruises. Carol looked at Daryl, tears streaming down her face.

"please, Sophia is so scared! She just started running, I don't have any idea where to."

Daryl sighed and looked at the officers.

"Fine. I ain't a registered handler at the moment, so I'm acting under the good Samaritan's rights. Let me grab my things. I'm gonna need a shirt or other piece of her clothing, recently worn, in a zip lock bag."

Daryl headed into his apartment, where in his closet, he still had his search and rescue pack. He checked the water bottle and flash light, and pulled the long lead out of the bag. Manny stood beside him, somehow sensing it was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

"Come on, keep up! He's on something."

Daryl called back to the cops that ran behind him.

"Man, how do you know? Thought you lost your creds?" Officer Walsh yelled out.

Daryl sneered back at the officer.

"My brother/ roommate got arrested for drug possession. I was cleared of all charges, but damage was done. That was 6 months ago, and I never stopped training. Plus, even with out Manny, I can tell ya we're on her trail. I track just as well as I handle Manny."

"How long have you been doing this?" Dep. Grimes called out, as the three trudged through a small creek.

"with manny 4 years, been with search and rescue 8 years. Only just moved out to this area a year ago. Didn't have the friends up here to save my creds."

"well once we get Sophia, I'll see if I can help you with that."

Daryl turned to the man.

"don't need ya to that. I'm not out here trying to make a point, I'm here trying to find that little girl. Come on, her trails not more then a few minutes old. Lets go!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia sat on the moss underneath a massive tree. She had been so scared, because of Ed, but now she was afraid again. She had no idea where she was, or how to get back. She tried to listen for people, but it was almost like the silence was swallowing her.

Sophia started crying. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, lost in a confusing and strange world. The forest was something Sophia had never truly been in. there were so many sounds! From the creaking of trees, the breeze fluttering the branches, to the animal sounds, to the pitter patter of the stream she had run through.

Sophia couldn't understand the forest, it was something foreign to her. But some times, when she was playing on the back porch, she could see people go in and out of the trees.

She had seen the teenager from upstairs sneak out with a couple of different boys. The homeless man from the corner walked back there every night. And the man from a building away. Sophia had seen him come back carrying animals around him, his large black dog trotting next to him. Sofia's mom had explained the man was a hunter, he did it for a living. Sophia couldn't imagine wanting to spend time in the forest, it was too scary!

Sophia started sobbing stronger. She had no idea what to do. She didn't even know if her mom was okay, Sophia had managed to call 911, but then Ed had seen her, so she ran out the door. Sophia didn't know what happened after that.

Sophia cried, dropping huge tears on her torn tights. She missed her mom! She missed Ms. Beth, her baby sitter. Missed Jacqui, the nice lady that took care of the apartments. Sophia missed home.

Suddenly, Sophia heard a howl. Wolves? No, mama said there were no wolves out in this forest. The howling got closer, when suddenly, the big dog sniffed around the tree and dropped to the ground in front of Sophia.

Sophia heard voices near by, but ignored them, in favor of grabbing onto the large dog, and sobbing into his warm coat.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"This the one you was missing?" Daryl asked the officers, but already knew the answer. Manny had been on the trail solid since the forest edge, and had taken the three men straight to the little girl.

Dep. Grimes knelled down next to the girl, now clutching the dog close. Manny laid calmly on the ground, letting the little girl pull and tug.

"Sophia? I'm officer Rick Grimes, this is my partner Shane Walsh, and this is Daryl..." Rick looked up at Daryl with a questioning look on his face. Daryl rolled his eyes and knelled down beside manny.

"Dixon. And this is Manny, my dog. He sniffed ya out, took us on a wild goose chase didn't ya? Bet ya always win in hide and seek."

The two officer's looked surprised as they took in the scene of the redneck comforting the little crying girl. Sophia pulled her face out of the dogs neck, and blinked up at Daryl.

"I like hide and seek."

Daryl smiled down at the little girl.

"You won this round, how about we go back and tell your mom about it?"

the girl nodded and stood up, holding her arms up. Daryl looked at the little girl, then at the two cops, who both shrugged. Daryl sighed, and knelled down and picked up Sophia.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

carol stood in her kitchen, her shacking hands were clutching a cup of coffee.

"Drink my dear. Trust me, Daryl will find your little girl. He was in search and rescue for years, until his jerk brother screwed it all up. But Daryl, he's a good man. And that dog of his! They'll be back just as soon as can be."

Carol nodded to Jacqui as the woman turned to pour more coffee as two more people walked in.

"Where's the police? I thought you called them, but the ones outside said the responding officer's ran off on a hunch?" Andrea spoke out as she walked into the kitchen carrying her briefcase, Beth walked in just behind her.

"They left with Daryl, a man that lives one building over. He was in search and rescue, even has the dog. I gave them one of Sophia shirts, and they took off about 20 minutes ago."

"What happened to Ed?" Andrea asked as she took a cup of coffee from Jacqui.

"When he ran after Sophia I locked the he came back, he was angry but he could see I was on the phone with the police. He took off. Then I ran outside and called for Sophia, but she never came. "

Beth came up beside carol. "I'm sure they'll find her. I mean, what good luck you have a search and rescue team right here! they'll-"

"I see them! They found Sophia!" Jacqui exclaimed. All four women poured out of the apartment, headed towards the group walking out of the tree line.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl squint as he walked into the sunlight. He saw the women running towards them, and shifted Sophia around. Daryl was almost knocked over as carol ran into him, grabbing at Sophia, who laughed as her mother picked her from Daryl's arms.

"Are you okay baby? Oh my god, Sophia I was so worried!" carol cried in Sophia's hair, holding the girl close. As she looked over Sophia's head, she saw Andrea talking to the police, jacqui and Beth standing off to the side, and the man with his dog looking at her.

"She's fine, just went for a run."

"I can't thank you enough. You saved her! Thank you so much!"

Daryl leaned back, becoming uncomfortable with the situation, and pulled out using the same line he did in previous rescues.

"No problem. Gonna get the dog cleaned up, you take care now."


	3. Chapter 3

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

_Just an FYI, I'm getting kidnapped this weekend for a birthday camping trip by my awesome husband. Since I can't update until sunday, I'm uploading 2 chapters for both Freak and Search and Rescue. _

Daryl walked away with Manny following him behind, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Daryl turned to see officer Grimes standing there.

"i'll come by later this week, see what I can do to help with your creds. I'm gonna make sure you get full credit for this."

daryl scowled. "already told ya, I didn't do this for that."

"doesn't matter to me. You saved that little girl. Come on we both know how long it would have taken another team to get here, plus how hot it is? She would have dehydrated fast, probably gotten more lost. You saved that little girl, thank you."

Daryl looked at the man, now offering to shack hands. Daryl didn't shack hands. As he turned and stomped away, Daryl called back to the man.

"i just wanna be left alone!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Despite his best efforts, Daryl wouldn't get anymore alone time until much later that night. When Daryl walked into his apartment, Merle had gotten home from work and wasn't happy to hear about Daryl afternoon.

"Those fucks did you in and the second the call goes out, ya hop to it? Fuck! Come on brother!"

Daryl had spent the evening half listening to Merle, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't get her out of his head. The woman. Hell even sobbing Daryl could see she was gorgeous. Daryl didn't really have a type, but damn that woman pushed all his buttons. Small, blue eyed, Georgia accent; she was perfect. And yet Daryl knew he could never make the first move. Turned out he didn't have to.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle Dixon was not a stupid man. He had his moments while high, but on the whole, he was pretty damn intelligent. And right now, Merle was sober. So was Daryl. So why was baby brother so distracted?

""Man you been outta it all night! What the hell is rollin' around in that head of yours?"

Daryl turned to Merle, surprised at the sudden voice, even though Merle had been talking non-stop for the last hour.

"what? Oh, yeah just... thinkin'."

Merle laughed out loud, and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"man ain't I tell ya that was dangerous? Fuck, what are ya thinkin' about that hard?"

Daryl seeemed to turn in on himself, and Merle knew if he didn't act fast, he'd never get anything out of Daryl.

"Ya miss it don't ya? Search and rescue I mean. Ya wanna go back?"

Daryl sighed. That was one thing on his mind, just not the biggest thing. However it was something he was thinking about.

"ya I mean, today, out there workin' with manny... I miss it. Following the tracks, runnin' every where, at the end find a little girl n' bring her home. Hell, that's why I moved out here. 'cause there were no teams in the area, and for this much forest, hell the cops needed me. But fuck... ya know what happened there." Daryl turned and glared at Merle

"look man, I... I didn't mean for ya to lose your creds. I had no idea they'd see it that way. Hell I half expected them to ignore you. Guess they were lookin' for a way to get even, considering I only got a short sentence. I'm sorry, you never should a been dragged in to this."

Daryl looked back at the TV in front of him and tried to focus, but couldn't. He still was too distracted.

Daryl turned back to Merle, who looked up at him as if he was expecting to hear Daryl say more. Daryl sighed and continued.

"I know ya didn't mean it. But fuck Merle, search and rescue was my life, my job. I lost damned near everything 'cause of ya. Gonna take me a while ta get past that but fuck... I don't know."

Merle's eyes shot up to his brothers.

"What?"

"No thin'."

"Ain't nothin'. Come on. Tell me."

"Na man, just leave me alone."

"Got three seconds ta start talking or I'll kick ya teeth in."

Daryl sighed again.

"One of the cops, Rick Grimes, he said he was gonna do what he could ta get my creds back. I told him not ta bother but... fuck I wanna be back. I wanna do what me and manny trained for. If it takes some cop puttin' in a good word, then so be it."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol leaned over sohpia and gave her a kiss as she turned out the bedside lamp. As she turned and walked out of the room, she double checked the kitchen window, could never be too sure.

"i doubt he'll be back any time soon. He almost got caught today."

Carol looked up to Andrea, her best friend and lawyer, as she leaned against the stove.

"Today was bad. I mean, she told me she got scared and just started running. I wish I had a place I could tell her to run that was safe. That I knew she would be protected in case ed followed her."

Andrea smirked.

"Then tell her apartment 2b the next building over."

carol looked up questioningly at Andrea, who smiled.

"That would be the home of Daryl and Merle Dixon. From what I've heard Merle is a wash out, but Daryl, he's a good man. And a good looking man from what I saw today."

Carol blushed and busied herself around the kitchen.

"I can't intrude on him like that. I mean, he got roped into today. I don't want to make him mad."

"From what I saw, he didn't mind carrying Sophia. I highly doubt he'd turn her away if Sophia ran to him if ed found her. Daryl seems like the type of man that would protect the little girl, especially if there was a beating involved. Think about it. Next time ed messes with Sophia, he gets his face beat in by the redneck next door. Its perfect! Plus you never know, Sophia and him might just hit it off. Then maybe..." Andrea eyed carol, making her point very clear.

carol laughed at Andrea "Honey, that man is way out of my league. I mean, he's all woods and dirt and I've only camped in the back yard. We're worlds apart."

Andrea clapped carol across the back.

"That's part of the fun. Exploring new places, both in Georgia then on that man!"

carol screeched at Andrea, and the two collapsed in giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

_Just an FYI, I'm getting kidnapped this weekend for a birthday camping trip by my awesome husband. Since I can't update until sunday, I'm uploading 2 chapters for both Freak and Search and Rescue. _

Merle walked across the parking lot of the apartment complex, headed home from the corner store. He may be cleaning up his act to avoid more jail time, but that don't mean he couldn't invite Mr. jack Daniels over. Merle was laughing at his own joke when something shut him up in a second. In front of the build next, was the most gorgeous thing Merle had ever seen. Merle stared for a few seconds, watching as she loaded a car seat into the small sedan.

"ain't no way that pretty little thing has had herself a kid. No way." Merle thought out loud as he watched the woman move around the front of the car, and walk back towards the building.

Wanting to catch another glimpse, Merle jogged around the building, just in time to see the young woman walking back towards her car with a little blonde child walking next to her. The timing was perfect for Merle to cross the pair as they walked to the car.

Merle smiled at the young woman, turning on all the Dixon charm.

"ain't seen you around these parts before."

the young woman looked up at him, and Merle was slammed back for a second time. Instead of being your average beautiful girl, this woman was something else. She had a heart shaped face, framed by her curly blonde hair. She had full pink lips and the deepest blue eyes Merle had ever seen. She smiled at Merle, and it took him a moment to realize she was talking.

"Haven't been around here much. I'm sophia's baby sitter, I watch her when carol's at work. She just moved to this area."

the name caught Merle's ear, and he turned down to the skinny blonde girl hiding around the young woman's legs.

"so this is Sophia? Heard ma baby brother had ta hunt you down yesterday. Got ya self lost out there?"

Sophia peaked around the woman's legs, her big eyes gaping up at Merle

"You're Mr. Daryl's brother? Do you have a dog too? I love manny, he's such a good dog!"

Merle laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm, answering her before turning back to the young woman.

"yeah he's ma brother, but I ain't gotta dog. That's Daryl's thing. Me on the other hand, I just gotta bone ta chase." he said the last bit directed at the young blonde looking up at Merle with bemused eyes.

"a bone?" Sophia pipped up.

The woman blushed and hid her face as she directed Sophia into the back of the car.

"come on honey. Time to head out to the park."

Merle watched as the woman leaned over to clip in Sophia in her car seat. As the woman stood and shut the door, she turned back to Merle. She seemed surprised he was still there.

"Oh! Well... it was nice meeting you, Mr..." the woman stopped, having not heard his name yet.

"Merle Dixon. What's ya name angel?"

The woman blushed, but spoke up.

"Beth Greene. It was nice to meet you. I'll be seeing you around."

"Count on it babe."

Beth blushed at him, and started the car. As they pulled out, Sophia waved at him, and he waved back, but was looking at Beth. There was something about that girl. Went deeper then lust. Don't get Merle wrong, he was definitely feeling lust, but there was something else there. Merle wanted...more.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

carol shut the back of her car, carrying in the groceries as she saw Daryl walk out of the forest, and head to his apartment. Carol went inside to drop off the groceries, and couldn't get Andrea's words out of her mind. Daryl was certainly attractive, but in that way that you could tell he didn't think he was anything special.

Carol thought differently, just couldn't express those feelings even in thought yet. But she wanted to thank him for finding Sophia; so she quickly put the groceries away, then walked over to the next building.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl stood in his kitchen, cleaning his kills when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed a wash cloth as he looked through the peep hole, to see carol on the other side. Daryl swore under his breath, and quickly neatened his hair. As he opened the door, he realized he still had dried blood on his hands.

"Hi Daryl. I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. You saved sophia's life, I can't repay you for that, but I wanted to do something. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Daryl was surprised by her offer, and the smile on her face. For a moment, he was drawn into that smile, and stared, until he realized he hadn't answered her.

"Oh, yeah sure. Uh, what time? Obviously gotta clean up some." gesturing to his hands. In an instant Daryl felt like a total idiot. Who points out blood on their hands in front of a beautiful woman?! But then he was surprised again, as carol giggled.

"Not a problem. Dinner will be ready around 7:30, if that works for you?"

Daryl had no idea what time it was. Just the fact that she wasn't bothered by the blood still shocked him, as he nodded.

"sure, which unit are you?"

"3A. Well, I'll see you in a little bit." carol smiled as she walked away.

Daryl shut the door, and leaned against it. He had been thinking about carol all day, but never once did it occur to him that he may actually spend some time with her. Suddenly Daryl felt very nervous. He searched around for a clock, finding the coffee pot blinking 00:00 at him. Finding his phone, he realized it was only 5:15. plenty of time to clean the rest of his kills and shower.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She figured if Daryl was like any other southern boy, he liked his fried chicken. Thankfully carol was very good at fried chicken, as she worked away. She heard the front door unlock, and for a split second, she was terrified it was going to be Ed. But those fears were laid to rest as Beth and Sophia walked in and stood in the door way holding the door open.

"Hi mommie! We went to the park, fed the ducks! And we met Merle!"

carol looked up to Beth, wondering who Merle was.

"he's Daryl's older brother, we bumped into him in the parking lot as we were leaving."

"He's really tall! Taller then Daryl, but not as cute."

Beth and carol both stared at the 5 year old, now sitting on the floor taking off her shoes. As they got over their shock, the women turned to each other and shrugged.

"Well it sounds like a fun day. Thank you so much Beth! I'm off tomorrow, but are we good for the rest of the week?"

"Yep, no problems. I'll be here Thursday."

"thank you Beth. Sophia time to get ready for dinner, go get changed."

"Okay, bye Beth!"

"Bye honey! Bye carol!"

carol shut the door behind Beth, and turned back into the kitchen, just as Sophia came in.

"Sophia, Daryl's coming over for dinner."

"Really! Oh good!"

carol laughed at her excitement.

"You like Daryl then?"

"Yep! He's got a nice dog, he's all big like superman and best of all he's cute!"

Carol turned to her daughter, shacking her head while giggling.

"Sophia baby, you can't tell him he's cute! And where did you get that idea?"

"duh I'm not gonna tell him. You're supposed to mom."

Carol was shocked and shuttered as she responded.

"Wh.. what? I'm supposed to what?"

Sophia looked at her like she was missing the simplest thing in the world.

"tell him you think he's cute. Then you go out, then you get married. It's a pretty simple thing."

"Sophia, honey, I think Daryl is a nice man, what he did for you yesterday was amazing. But I'm not marrying Daryl"

"Not yet. You gotta tell him he's cute first!"

carol dropped her head in her hands, as she knew they were headed for one of those arguments.


	5. Chapter 5

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Beth walked out towards her car, when she heard a laugh behind her.

"Little Miss thinks ma baby brother's the cute one? Ah, that's alright, kids don't know any better. Bet you know better though?"

Beth looked over to see Merle leaning next to the mailboxes in front of the building. She smiled at him, but felt nervous. She'd never dated, never been kissed. Yet here she was, being flirted with, and she had no idea how to respond.

"Oh well, she's a kid. They pretty much think anything and everything at the same time."

Merle smirked and walked closer, now standing a few feet away, his hands in his back pockets.

"Ain't that the truth. Still didn't answer ma question."

Beth blushed. All afternoon, she couldn't stop thinking about Merle. He was so different then all the rest of the men she had met. He wasn't polite. He wasn't particularly nice. He wasn't a good church going son. Merle Dixon was everything Beth was not, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Heck she was thinking about him now as he stood in front of her!

"Ya in there girlie? Must be thinkin' pretty hard, hopefully about me."

Beth stuttered. How had he seen through her?!

"how did- oh! I'm headed home. Good night Merle"

Beth turned and walked to her car, embarrassed and blushing, as Merle called out to her.

"angel I've been thinkin' about a woman like you for years. Ain't gonna get ya outta my mind for a while. Have a good night, gorgeous. "

with a final smirk, Merle walked away leaving Beth blushed and confused.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl was finishing in the shower when he heard Merle come back. As he toweled off and headed to his room, he called out to Merle.

"Hey you're on your own for dinner tonight. Goin' someplace."

Daryl hoped Merle would let it by, but no such luck, as Merle leaned on the door frame.

"Where the hell are you headed? Its a Tuesday, ain't no parties goin' on."

Daryl sighed, as he picked out a good pair of jeans and a new T shirt.

"That woman, carol. She asked me over for dinner to say thanks for yesterday." Daryl could imagine Merle honing in on his words, circling them like a vulture.

"Well then. Seems you made an impression. Certainly help seal the deal later."

Daryl scoffed at Merle as he shoved him out of the room so he could dress.

"Ain't like that man. She just wants to say thanks. That's all."

"Bro when the hell have you gone over for dinner for any of your finds? Hell most don't even know your name but this woman is asking you over for dinner! She wants something, and ya know what it is."

Daryl ripped open the door and stalked across back to the bath room to brush his unruly hair.

"i said it ain't like that! For fucks sake Merle, she's on the run for her ex. The asshole that chased the girl in to the forest in the first place. She ain't lookin' ta move on right now!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Sweetie, I'm not looking to move on right now."

Sophia and carol stood in the kitchen cooking. Sophia was stirring the gravy for the mash potato, as carol fried the chicken. They had been back and forth for almost an hour, and sadly, carol was loosing.

"Mom, he's really nice, has a great dog and he's cute! Give him a chance. People surprise you"

"Sophia, tonight is about thanking Daryl for what he did, not about trying to play match maker. Just promise me you'll behave."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Come on, ya gotta take somethin'! Here, use this. Get her all tipsy then everythin' should fall into place." Merle laughed as Daryl snapped the 6 pack away of corona from him.

"I'm taking it dipshit to keep you from drinkin' it! Just behave okay!"

"hell I am behavin'! I been keepin' ma nose clean. Just out hearin' the latest gossip."

Daryl scoffed."What the hell gossip do ya give a shit about?"

Merle smirked. "The kind that involves me. I heard that girl, Sophia, tell her mom and baby sitter she thinks you're the cuter of the two of use. Gotta go live up to expectations baby brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Daryl walked over to carol's door, feeling even more nervous now. Earlier it had been butterflies in his stomach. Now those butterflies had evolved into tap dancing elephants, Thanks to Merle. As he raised his hand to knock, the door flew open.

"Hi Daryl! I watched for you! Come on, dinner's almost ready. It's fried chicken with mash potato and salad and chocolate cake!"

Daryl was pulled inside by the rambunctious 5 year old. As he chuckled at Sophia, he saw carol come in the room.

"Sophia calm down. Go set the table please."

Sophia scampered off, leaving Daryl and carol staring at each other. Daryl was the first to speak, holding out the 6 pack.

"Didn't know what ya liked, figured I'd get it wrong any ways."

Carol smiled at him and took the beer. "This is my favorite beer!"

Daryl smirked as she led him thru the apartment into the kitchen, where Sophia had just finished setting the table.

Carol handed him a beer after popping the lid. She turned to open her own beer, but was distracted by Daryl drinking his own. Daryl caught her looking, and Carol quickly turned her head away, blushing. Seemed like Sophia may be a little bit right, maybe she was attracted to Daryl.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia had been more then right. All through out dinner,the three of them had laughed and told about themselves. Carol told Daryl how she was a librarian. Daryl told her about hunting and his search and rescue days. Sophia told both of them about how good a dog manny was. At the end of dinner, Sophia sat on the floor to play with her toys, while Daryl and carol each nursed their beers.

Carol was surprised at Daryl. He was a much deeper man then she thought; he was a fan of hockey, had hunted around the world, he listened to her every word, he made her feel special. Daryl was learning a lot about Carol; he had never thought about the life of a single mother, but she was strong. Daryl could see a few scars on her, the still healing black eye. This woman was strong, and Daryl was definitely attracted to her.

As Sophia started to nod off, Carol excused the two of them to put her to bed. As she stepped out of the room, Daryl looked around the apartment for the first time. It was sparely furnished, as if they had no real personal mementos. The only personal things Daryl could see were photos of Sophia, which were all over the place. Daryl looked at one of the photos, showing Sophia getting soaked by a lawn sprinkler, standing only in a diaper.

"she was only about 2 then. Now it's apparently illegal to leave home without a skirt on." carol laughed as she walked up behind Daryl

Daryl turned and looked at her. "She's a good girl. Best behaved kid I think I've ever seen."

Carol's face turned sad. "Yeah she.. she learned early staying quiet works the best."

Daryl looked back at the photo. This was something he had felt all night, felt he should share to her. "Yeah, I had to learn too."

Carol's eyes shot up to his, and a look of recognition passed between the two abuse survivors.

"Ed he... he hadn't gotten to her yet. But it was a matter of time. I... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Sophia doesn't know anyone in this neighborhood. Ed, well he isn't listening to the restraining order. And I don't want a repeat of yesterday. Would you be alright if, if I told Sophia that she could run to your place if Ed shows up?"

Daryl didn't hesitate in his response.

"No problem. If I ain't there, there's a key under the barbeque for the back door. Just, tell her to stay away from any cabinets. Very well could be guns or knives in there."

"Thank you Daryl. Really for everything."

Daryl saw how close they were now, and didn't want to ruin anything, but he needed to know.

"Hey Carol, I... I got somethin' ta ask ya too."

carol looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?"

Daryl swallowed and ploughed ahead, quietly speaking. "Are ya lookin' for a friend or something' more? Cause I don't mind being a friend, just... wanna know if we may be headed somewhere."

Carol was surprised at his question and even more surprised at her immediate answer.

"I'd like this to be headed somewhere."

both Daryl and Carol seemed surprised at themselves and Carol's answer. After a few awkward moments, they started giggling. The giggling got louder, then they found themselves holding each other, laughing. Carol had tears streaming down her face, as Daryl looked up. Even though he knew those tears were from laughter, he still didn't like the sight of tears on carol's face.

Daryl lifted his hand, and wiped the tears away, looking carol in the eye as he did so. After he was done, they froze for just a second, before moving forward into a kiss. They held each other close, as their lips met first gently, then with more passion. A few short minutes later found them still hanging on each other, kissing with everything in themselves. Daryl pulled away to gasp for air, as Carol gasped with him. They looked at each other as they panted.

"Damn woman. Sucked the air outta me!"

Carol giggled as she kissed along Daryl's jaw line. "same here! Wow, you really know how to win a girl over!"

Daryl leaned his forehead on hers, so they were looking in each others eyes.

"First girl I ever done this with. I mean, I been with girls, but that's all been one night stands and shit like that. You're different carol. First girl I ever wanted more with, wanted to date."

Carol kissed him and whispered on his lips. "I've never done this before. Dating I mean. I... well didn't really date ed before we were married. Not really sure how this is supposed to work."

Daryl smiled at her. "Guess we'll be figurin' it out as we go."


	7. Chapter 7

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

the song in this chapter is Home by Phillip Phillips. Dumb name, great song. Its not mine!

3 weeks later (_any1 else hear the mice from babe?:P _)

In the three weeks Merle had known Beth, he'd been trying everything. And he meant everything. Beth was a nut Merle desperately wanted to crack, but she wouldn't budge. Merle had tried all his lines, all his lady skills, for no luck as Beth had blushed and giggled at him. But truth be told, Merle had gotten some information with his lines.

Merle found out a few things about Beth, things that made breaking her down more difficult. Beth was a conservative baptist, just like Merle and Daryl's grannie had been. But Merle didn't think he'd see Beth pulling a switch on Sophia for spilling milk. Beth was also young, but not illegal. She was 20, and taking online college classes. But her real dream was to attend the college in town- Georgia institute for education and performance. What ever shit the place was called, Beth wanted to become a middle school choir director. Just the cost was too much, her family was well off, but not that well off. Merle wanted for her to go to school, hell he had told her if he had the money, he would send her. He actually meant it, it wasn't just a line, because damn that girl could sing.

Merle had been barbequing one of Daryl's kills one day a week after he met her, when he heard her sing. She was sitting on the grass with Sophia by the edge of the forest. Merle heard her voice, and listened to the lyrics.

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear"_

Merle had stopped, slack jawed at her voice. She sounded like an angel, and the words she was singing ripped into him.

_"The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found"_

Merle hadn't even told Daryl yet, but he was sick of his life. Yeah the drugs and loose women were fun, but Merle was done with it all. Daryl had been done for years and Merle had always made fun of him. Yet now here was Merle, 2 months sober and falling head over heals in love with Beth

_"Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home."_

as Merle listened to her voice, he knew he was in deep shit. Hell, Merle had never been in love. Never really cared about anyone but his baby brother. But now...

Merle wanted Beth, for so much more then sex, but he couldn't tell her. Merle wasn't a pussy, he never showed what he was really feeling. But that wouldn't work. Beth wasn't interested in sex, at least enough to give into Merle's lines. But Merle wanted to be with her, wanted to really date her. Fuck, Daryl and Carol made it look easy enough!

Merle stalked in from work. The junk yard was hard work, but Merle enjoyed it. Gave him a chance to move and crush things. What more could a man want? But the new guy, fuck he was pissing Merle off.

As he stepped into the apartment, Merle heard the oddest sounds: Manny whining, water splashing and Daryl cursing. As he followed the sound he started laughing at the funny scene in front of him.

Daryl was kneeling on the floor, attempting to get Manny back in the tub the dog was half out of. Manny was covering in suds, and had a very put upon face on. There was water and suds every where, hell Daryl's head was soaked! Merle laughed until his sides ached, as Daryl shot death glares at him.

"Fuck you bro! Come on help me get his ass back in the tub!"

Merle was still chuckling as he lifted Manny back in the tub. The hound gave him a sigh as he stood in the tub as Daryl rinsed him off.

"why ya washin' him? He ain't got fleas again does he?!"

"Screw you man. Sophia wanted to watch him tonight when carol and I are gone, and I ain't gonna send him over there smellin' like he was."

"Ya actually goin' out with her? Damn man thought ya would have hit that already, losin' ya game!"

Daryl scowled at him.

"it ain't like that man. Shit, it ain't always about sex ya know!"

Merle chuckled, pissing Daryl off more.

"Listen ta me baby brother, its all about sex. Just you are takin' the long way!"

Daryl grabbed one of the mostly dry towels and began drying off Manny.

"carol and me ain't like that. Shit if we were ya think id be going through all this shit just ta wash ma dog!"

"Then why the hell are ya doing it?"

"'cause I actually care about carol. Hell I care about Sophia! And I ain't gonna let one smelly dog put a mark against that."

Merle leaned against the door frame as he took in his brother's words.

"Shit ya love her? Fuck man did ya have ta pick one with a rug rat?"

Daryl stood suddenly and walked across the bath room to in front of Merle

"Sophia is a good kid. Carol's a good woman. Fuck man what isn't there ta love?"

"Ya set on this! Hell baby brother didn't I teach ya better?"

"yeah like your teachings are helpin' ya out so much." Daryl turned back to dry manny off more.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" merle growled.

"I seen ya man! Out there each day, tryin' ya lines on Beth. Don't seem like there workin' so well. Since she's got her boyfriend comin' over tonight to help watch Sophia and Manny!"

Merle's face turned dark as he turned to leave the room.

"Ya don't know shit! If I wanted that girl I coulda had her. Hell I'd a had her long before ya stuck it ta Carol."

Daryl stood as Merle left the room.

"Ya know? If ya really wanted Beth, ya shouldn't be aimin' for sex. Beth and Carol are different then the women we used ta bring home bro. They're lookin' for a man, not a shot in the sack. At least I got that with Carol."

Merle flipped off his brother as he stalked into his room.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Beth turned right, headed to Carol's. Tonight she was going to be watching Sophia until much later then normal, since Carol and Daryl had another date. They had been out with Sophia several times, to the aquarium and Daryl had taken both Carol and Sophia out hunting with him a few days ago. He didn't go out looking to kill anything, just wanted to show Sophia how the forest wasn't as scary as it first appeared. Beth loved seeing how happy Daryl made Carol, loved going over to baby sit; but at the same time she was nervous.

"Girl you look like your about to throw up. Come on now, you don't need to do this."

Beth looked at jimmy sitting beside her. Beth had told Carol Jimmy was her boyfriend, but she had lied. Jimmy had been her best friend since elementary school, and at one point in middle school she had a big crush on him, but those thoughts were put to rest the day Jimmy came out to her. Now Jimmy was playing Merle deterrent.

"i do jimmy. I mean, he's so much older then me, 15 years older! No matter what he thinks, there's nothing ever going to happen between us."

"Beth, honey I've known you a long time and I can tell when your lying."

"I'm not lying! I don't want him."

"keep telling yourself that but it don't make it true."

"Then why did you agree to come tonight?"

"wanted to meet the guy that has had you blushing and shuttering for 3 weeks. You're being worse then when you had a crush on your sister's boyfriend!"

"I don't have a crush on Merle! He's just..."

jimmy smirked at her and laughed.

"He's just..." he knew he would get the truth out of Beth.

Beth sighed. Sometimes best friends are the most annoying.

"He's just... mean, gruff, impolite...tall, dark and handsome. Oh my god I like Merle!"

Jimmy laughed at her face.

"and there you go."

"God Jimmy what am I gonna do? Daddy would kill me for even thinking about it!"

"you don't have to tell your dad anything honey. Maybe just... take him for a test ride?"

Beth giggled at Jimmy and slapped him.

"You know I'm not gonna do that! You may have turned into a slut but I'm holding out for the right guy."

"And what's to say Merle isn't the right guy for you?"

Beth gaped at Jimmy, who laughed as they turned into the parking lot. As she turned off the car, the last line in the song that was playing caught her ear.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

Kiss me 


	8. Chapter 8

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Carol was putting the finishing touches on her make up as she hear a knock at the door.

"Mom it's Daryl and Manny!"

Carol smiled as she put away her things and stepped into the living room. Sophia was sitting on the floor giving manny a belly rub. But Carol couldn't stop looking at Daryl

Freshly shaven, hair perfectly messed. He was wearing nice black pants with a blue button up shirt. Carol had never seen him dressed like that. She thought he only wore jeans And that one set of khaki's that made him look so good! Carol looked at his eyes to see him very clearly looking her up and down.

"Damn woman. Need ta get ya dressed up more often!"

Carol giggled at him as she gave a twirl. She had picked out a little black dress, and paired it with silver flats. And from Daryl's reaction, she had picked well.

"Thank you!" Carol smiled at Daryl, as he leaned into give her a kiss. In the three weeks since they had met, they had done a lot of kissing. Daryl had told Carol he didn't want to push her, so they held back on sex. But seeing Daryl dressed up and looking at her with hungry eyes, Carol almost pulled him back into her bedroom right there. But she was saved from the embarrassment as there was another knock on the door, which proved to be Beth and Jimmy.

"Okay we'll be back later! Thank you so much Beth!"

"No problem carol. Daryl, does manny have any food allergies? My dad's a vet so he gets sample treats and I brought some with me."

"Na he's all good. Just don't give him anything with squash in it or you'll have to evacuate the room!"

Sophia laughed at Daryl words as she gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. In the last three weeks, Sophia had taken on breaking down Daryl's personal bubble walls, and was doing so quite nicely. Where as the first night he had shied away from Sophia holding his hand, now he was lifting her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Behave ya self okay? Your mom and I'll be back later."

"No problem! Can we take Manny out into the woods?"

Daryl looked at Beth and Jimmy, who spoke up.

"What if we stayed with in sight of the complex?"

Daryl looked to Carol, who nodded and turned to Beth

"Not too far in, and just make sure to lock up as you leave."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle sat out on the back porch smoking. He'd been doing so since Daryl left. From Merle's position he could see a lot. He saw Beth and her fucking boytoy show up. Merle saw Daryl and Carol leave, laughing and holding hands. Looked like Daryl had actually found a good woman. Hell, the two love birds had been all smiles and kisses as they left. The sexual tension between the two was clearly visible. For a moment Merle thought they were about to go at it in the car in broad daylight, but they eventually pulled out, headed for some fucking restaurant.

Merle heard Sophia's voice, and looked up at the boy toy walked out of the back of the building with Beth, Sophia and Manny. As they walked away, he saw Beth lock the back door and chase after them. The boy toy turned, and saw Merle. He stopped and talked to Sophia who ran back to Beth, as the boy toy walked over to Merle. Beth called out to the boy toy, but he just waved as he kept walking over.

Merle glowered at him as he walked in front of him.

"Can I fuckin' help you?"

"hey I'm Jimmy. Beth, Sophia and I were gonna go for a walk with manny. I was wondering if Daryl had any throwing toys for manny?"

Merle grunted and stood up, towering over Jimmy, who just smiled back at him.

"Gimme a sec. Got a couple of things."

Merle walked into the apartment, into Daryl's room. Over in the corner was manny's bed, and on it was his favorite throwing dummy.

Merle walked out of the apartment, back to jimmy, tossing the toy at him.

"There ya go, now fuck off." Merle sat back down picking up what had to be his tenth cigerette in a row.

Jimmy turned as if to head back to the girls and dog, but then turned back.

"Hey I know this ain't my place but there's some things you should know."

Merle's eyes turned dark as he turned back to the young man.

"Yeah? And what the fuck is that?"

"I'm not Beth's boy friend."

Merle was surprised, isn't that what Beth had told Carol and Daryl?

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Beth is a sweet girl. I've known her since she was a kid. And I've never seen her blush or giggle the way she does when she talks about you. But Beth's never dated before, never been with a guy. Go slow with her please. She's too shy to say anything, but she likes you too."

with that, Jimmy turned and walked away, leaving Merle slack jawed.


	9. Chapter 9

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, Merle is 35, Daryl is 29, carol is 32 and Beth is 20.

_**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Two chapters tonight because of warm fuzzies!**_

Carol laughed as Daryl fed her another piece of sushi. She hadn't been so sure about going to a sushi restaurant, but Daryl loved it! They had a small table in the corner, tasting and trying things neither of them had had before, all the while talking between themselves.

"Wait, so you fell on your own arrow?"

Daryl laughed. "Yeah, I was a dumb ass, fell right down the cliff on my arrow. Hurt like hell!"

"How did you make it back up to the top? That must have hurt so bad!"

"it sucked. I had hit my head too, so I was hallucinating. Knew it wasn't real 'cause Merle was in jail at the time, but I kept seeing him. Hell I only got back up because he was pissing me off and I wanted to beat his face in."

Carol laughed as Daryl took another piece and bit into it. In a second his face went blank, then Daryl did the best impression of the Mr. Yuck symbol Carol had ever seen. As she laughed, Carol watched as he struggled and eventually swallowed.

"Which one was that?!"

Daryl took a big gulp of his water before he spoke.

"Eel I think. What ever it was, it squeaked when I bite down!"

the two laughed before leaning forward to kiss. As they sat back, Carol looked up at Daryl

"Merle normally piss you off?"

"Yeah, but he's ma brother, gotta love the asshole. Somethin's up with him though."

Carol glanced at the platter in front of them, and set the eel pieces aside

"What makes you say that? I haven't really met him yet, but I know he's been flirting with Beth a lot."

"that's what has me wonderin'. He's been doggin' at Beth for three weeks now. Any other girl, Merle would have said screw it and moved on. But not Beth na, he's hung up on her. When I pointed out today his lines weren't workin' he got pissed as shit, stomped off in a tantrum."

"I wouldn't say his lines weren't working."

"What makes ya say that?"

Carol smirked up at Daryl as she fed him another piece.

"Because I know Beth lied to us. Jimmy isn't her boyfriend, he's her best friend, and he's gay. She's just using Jimmy to make Merle jealous. Oldest play in the book."

"Fuck, ya serious? Well it'll work, just hope Jimmy stays away from Merle, 'cause he's liable to get socked in the face."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Beth stood in Carol's kitchen fixing dinner. Jimmy had offered to help, but Beth was mad at him. Jimmy wouldn't say what he said to Merle, and it was driving Beth nuts. She was about to call Sophia and Jimmy into the kitchen from the living room, when she heard a pounding on the door. Manny howled at the sudden sound.

Sophia ran up to her with a frightened look in her eye: the last time someone had pounded on the door like that Ed had chased her into the woods. Beth looked thru the peep hole to see Ed standing there looking angry.

Beth turned to Sophia

"Sophia, take manny and go to your room, shut the door and stay there. I'll take care of him."

Sophia ran off to her room, but Jimmy stopped Beth as she went to open the door. The chain lock was still on, but Jimmy was worried.

"Beth don't! Listen, I'll distract him out here, you go out the back and get Merle "

Beth turned to him shocked.

"Merle? Why?!"

"Because Ed isn't getting the picture and its going to take a whole lot more then you and I to chase him off. I'd say Merle's perfect for the job."

Beth looked back at the door as Ed pounded again, then turned and ran out the back door, headed to Merle.


	10. Chapter 10

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Merle was sitting watching TV, comtemplating heading down to the corner store. After Jimmy left, Merle had sat on the back porch smoking and thinking. At this point he was out of cigerettes, but not out of thoughts.

Beth liked him? Really liked him? Merle couldn't wrap his head around it. He had assumed any feelings beth had in return to him were sexual, but that didn't appear to be the case. Merle was trying to figure out a plan, but was still coming up empty.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the back door. merle looked up to see beth, she appeared to be frightened. And that pissed Merle off. As he stood up to open the door, he could see Beth continually looking back to the other building, looking almost paniced.

"damn girlie, what's got ya panties in a twist?"

"Ed, he's here, I think he's trying to get Sophia. Jimmy's distracting him, please you're the only one that can actually scare him off!"

Merle looked at Beth, who looked straight back at him. He knew they needed to talk, but now wasn't the time.

"Where's the asshole? And where is sophia?"

"Front door, I snuck out the back. Sophia's hiding in her bedroom."

"Go back thru the back door and stay with 'Phia, i'll take care of Ed. Just ya stay there ya hear me!"

Beth nodded as she ran to the back of the building. Merle shut the door and jogged over to the front of building. What he saw surprised him. The new guy from the junk yard, the one that had been pissing Merle off, was swearing at Jimmy thru the chain lock.

"Fuck! You're the Ed that's been buggin' them!"

Ed turned as Merle got a good look at him.

"Merle! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Merle ignored him for a moment to turn back to Jimmy.

"go check on the girls, i'll handle him."

Jimmy nodded and shut the door as merle turned back to Ed. He grabbed the large man by his shirt and slammed him against the door.

"Listen here ya mother fucker. Now I know ya got warrents out for ya, 'cause a what you did to carol. And since Martinez is in the habit of hiring ex cons versus wanted cons, i'm pretty sure you gave him some bad info on your work application. Leave Carol and 'Phia alone, and I won't say anythin'. But I find out ya been back here? I'll make your life hell."

Merle threw Ed to the ground and stood between the downed man and the door. Ed got to his feet but made no move to leave.

"Fuck you! That's my wife! My kid! I can do what ever the fuck I want! No judge can stop me and you definitly won't!"

Ed moved to punch Merle in the face, but found him self punched down to the ground before he connected. He looked up to see Merle glowering over him.

"That ain't ya wife and kid no more. Hell where do you think Carol is right now? She's out with ma baby brother, havin' the time of her life. Fuck, Daryl been over there damn near every day for three weeks. 'Phia and Carol- they're Daryl's now."

Merle kicked Ed in the side one more time, rolling him onto the grass.

"Now get the fuck outta here!"

Ed slowly picked him self up, and with one last glare at Merle, stalked away. Merle waited until he saw Ed drive away, before he turned and knocked on the door. Jimmy answered, saw Ed was gone, then shut the door to open the chain lock and stepped out.

"Thank you Merle. Sorry, you're way scarier then me! I'm more of a lover then a fighter!"

Merle scoffed at the young man, but found him entertaining.

"Girls okay?"

Jimmy opened the door to show Sophia in Beth's arms, both looking tense.

"Is he gone?" Beth asked quietly.

"Yeah he ain't gonna be back tonight. If he does show up, just let me know and I'll get rid of the asshole." Merle stated calmly. He was fighting an internal battle. What Merle wanted to do was grab Beth and drag her off to see where they were headed, but he knew he couldn't do that. From what Jimmy had said, she was coming round, and Merle didn't need to speed up the process.

"Thank you Merle!"

Merle looked to Sophia, who had climbed out of beth's arms and was now running towards Merle. He stood there as the girl seemed to be thinking about something as sophia stood infront of him. Merle was surprised as Sophia decided and reached out and hugged Merle's legs.

Merle was shocked at the little girl. Sure he had chased off Ed, but that wasn't a big deal to him. Then Merle thought back, to when he was younger. Daryl was just a little thing, pretty much survived due to Merle, since their ma had burned herself up. Merle remembered the fear, being afraid of their pa. Knew Sophia knew that fear too.

"Ain't anythin'. Now go on, I got shit ta do." Merle lightly pushed the girl away as he turned and walked back towards his apartment.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Jimmy turned back to Beth as Merle walked away.

"good thing Merle was here. That guys nuts!"

Beth sighed as she headed into the kitchen.

"He's been chasing Carol and Sophia for 8 months now. She had divorce papers served, but Ed refuses to sign them. Sophia, honey, go wash up for dinner okay?"

as soon as Sophia walked out of the room, Jimmy stared at Beth, who got annoyed.

"What?"

"Well go on!"

"Go on where?"

Jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"Go talk to Merle."

"Why? Jimmy, what do I need to talk to him about?"

Jimmy shoved her out the door, before smirking at her.

"go talk to him about the fact you like him! Which I told him by the way!"

Beth stared at the door as Jimmy shut it and locked it on her.

"You did what?!"

through the door Jimmy answered.

"i told Merle you like him. He just beat up a guy for you! Come on give the guy a break! I'm not gonna let you in until you go and talk to him!"

Beth stomped her feet for a few moments, before turning away and walking towards Merle and Daryl's apartment.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle had just sat back down to watch TV when another knock came to the door. He sighed as he walked to the door, expecting to yell at some passing mormon or johiavah's witness. Thank fully he stopped him self as he opened the door to revelel Beth on the other side.

"Everythin' alright? He didn't come back did he?"

Beth was already blushed before he spoke, and shly looked up at Merle.

"No everythings good I just wanted to say thank you. I haven't been... I mean I didn't... I..."

Merle softly chuckled as the girl studdered and looked down at her feet.

"Baby girl when do ya plan to stop fightin'?"

Beth looked up at Merle. "What do you mean, fighting what?"

Beth was shocked as merle pulled her close, and more so as he kissed her. For a second her instincts were to push away, but Beth gave into what she was truly feeling. Merle was much taller then her and beth had to stretch to kiss him back. She could feel his muscles move under her skin as she put one arm around his shoulder, the other hand gently resting on his neck

Merle smiled into her lips as beth pulled him closer, as he wrapped his arms around her. It was the simplest kiss Merle had ever had, but it was Beth's first kiss, and he wanted to make it good. They kissed for a few more moments, then Merle pulled back.

"Fightin' us angel." Merle laid his lips on her forehead then moved back, out of her arms.

"Go on, get back to 'Phia and have a good night." Merle moved to go in the door, but stopped as he felt Beth's hand close around his.

"Merle...i..." beth studdered and blushed up at him, trying to find her words. Merle smiled but took pity on her.

"Easy girlie. Think about it. I'll see ya in the next few days." with one last soft kiss on her lips, Merle walked into the apartment and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

As they drove back from the sushi resturant, Carol and Daryl were mostly quiet, just enjoying each others company, as they both were nervous for the night. As he parked, Carol turned to Daryl and smiled as she kissed him. What started as a simple kiss turned heavy, quickly. Before they knew it they had to pull back, panting at each other.

Carol was the first to catch her breath.

"So... can you stay tonight?"

Daryl smiled almost shyly at her and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"I'd like to, if ya don't mind."

"I'd love it."

They smiled at each other and held hands as they walked towards carol's apartment. As she unlocked the door and opened it, she was surprised to find the chain lock engaged.

"Oh sorry! One second, i'll get that." Jimmy said as he closed and unlocked the chain lock, reopening the door.

"Why'd ya need the chain? Did something happen?" Daryl asked, knowing the only time they had the chain lock on was when sophia was home alone or they were headed to bed.

"Ed happened. He came by, wanted Sophia, but Merle took care of him." Beth said as she came up next to carol.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he's... well you know." Carol said as beth shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. He was just yelling and stuff and Merle sorted him out really quick."

"Sorted him out like he's over having a beer with Merle or sorted him out like Ed's got some new bruises?" daryl asked, hoping he knew the answer.

"New bruises. I watched thru the peep hole, Merle tossed Ed about, punched him once and kicked him I think. Made it very clear ed needed to leave. Even told Ed you and Sophia are Daryl's now. "

Carol smiled at Daryl, happy that his brother was starting to get the point. Daryl smiled back, as Manny walked up and slobbered on his hands.

"Aw come on dog!"

Beth, Sophia, Jimmy and Carol all laughed as Daryl stomped into the kitchen to wash his hands.

Carol turned to Beth and Jimmy.

"Thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry he showed up. Did everything else go well?"

Sophia pipped up excitedly. "It was so much fun mom! We took Manny to the forest and threw his toy and he brought it back! Then he drooled on me!"

Daryl chuckled as he came back in the room.

"Doin' what he was bred for, fetchin' things and droolin'."

The adults laughed as Sophia plopped down infront of the dog, petting his belly. Beth turned back to Carol after a few minutes of small talk.

"we gotta get going. Regular time tomorrow Carol?"

"actually, I only have a half tomorrow so I'l be home by noon. But thank you Beth, and Thank you Jimmy for coming!"

Beth and Jimmy said their good nights as they walked out. As Carol shut the door, she turned back around to see Sophia yawning.

"come on sweetie. Say goodnight to daryl then its time for bed."

Carol picked up Sophia as Daryl walked up beside her.

"can Manny sleep in my room?"

Carol turned to Daryl, leaving the question up to him. Daryl smiled at her as he rubbed Sophia's back.

"i ain't gotta problem with that. I'm gonna run and feed him really quick. When I get back I'll put him in your room, okay Kiddo?"

Sophia nodded and gave Daryl a kiss. Carol smiled at him as Daryl walked out the door.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl opened the door to find Merle sitting on the couch watching some car show.

"Can ya believe this! These british nuts bashin' on our cars! Some one should teach them a thing or too."

Caryl scoffed as he went over to the cabinet and filled Mannys food dish.

"Yeah, but damn they get ta play with all the good cars. Nobles, Bugattis, all that shit. can ya imagine drivin' around here in one a those? Shit, they'd be beat ta hell before the days end."

Merle laughed in agreement as Daryl stood behind him watching the tv as Manny ate.

"you and the woman have fun?"

"yeah. Fuck, ever had sushi?"

"That raw fish shit? Hell no!"

"give it a shot. Most is damned good, just avoid the eel. That shit sqweaks as ya chew it."

Merle chuckled as Daryl's face screwed up as he remebered.

"eel. Like the shit we used to catch at the quarry?"

"Na some weird asian type. I don't know, but most of it was good. Even for raw fish."

the brothers sat watching tv for a few more mintues before Daryl spoke up.

"so Ed came by?"

"yeah. Don't worry I just chased him off, at least until tomorrow."

"tomorrow?" daryl asked with one eye brow raised.

"yeah. Remember that new guy I was bitchin' about? Turns out that's Ed. And I know Martinez. He wouldn't have hired a guy with active warrents for assult, especially on a woman."

"shit. what are ya gonna do?"

Merle streched as he stood up. "gonna talk to Martinez. Tell him what's up. Let him choose what to do. What's the fucker's last name?"

"Peletier."

"okay, i'll let Martinez know 'cause from what we was told he's Ed Jones. Ya goin' out huntin' in the morning?"

Daryl stood up next to Merle. "yeah. Why?"

"Ol' Ed probably won't be too happy if Martinez fires him. Don't want him comin' around ya girls."

Daryl turned off the TV and walked back towards the front door.

" Carol's off early and Sophia's at kindergarten until Carol picks her up. I'll be home long before then."

Merle noticed how Daryl wasn't heading back to his room to sleep like he normally would and laughed.

"holy shit, your actually makin' a move on her! about time, shit I thought ya two were gonna get arrested with how you were goin' at it in the car before you left."

Daryl scoffed at his brother and opened the door.

"get some sleep jack ass. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Night baby brother. Have a good time!" Merle cherfully said as he headed into his room, laughing as Daryl flipped him off.


	12. Chapter 12

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Daryl stalked through the forest, moving quietly. He already had several birds and rabbits. With a few more, he wouldn't need to hunt for a few days. Daryl liked that idea, as he wanted more mornings with Carol.

When daryl left at sunrise, Carol was still sleeping soundly. After the night they had together, she probably needed the sleep! Daryl had never slept as deeply as he did in Carol's arms. It took everything he had to climb out of bed and search for his clothes, which was a challenge to begin with.

The night before, Daryl had opened Sophia's door to see the little girl fast asleep. Manny had padded and laid down on the floor next to her bed, as if he knew he belonged there.

As daryl paused for a moment to watch sophia sleep, he realized something. Daryl knew sophia wasn't his, but he wanted her to be. Daryl had never imagined himself as a father, but in that moment, he swore to be the best dad possible to Sophia.

Daryl walked over, stepping around Manny, and gave Sophia a kiss on the forehead before tucking up the blankets around her. The little girl had smiled in her sleep, and Daryl smiled back as he turned to walk out of the room. He saw Carol leaning in the doorway smiling at him. Together they looked in on Sophia for another moment, before they walked together into carol's bedroom.

That night, they gave everything to eachother. Carol knew about Daryl's scars, and he knew about hers. But seeing them for the first time, seeing how much they covered his woman's body, Daryl boiled inside. He wanted to rip Ed's throat out, wanted to kill him right then and there. But Carol had pulled him back from his anger, and together they spent the night exploring each others bodies. It was by far the best sex Daryl had ever had, and when he had woken that morning, the only reason he got out of bed was so he could cook dinner for his girls that night.

Manny hadn't seemed happy to get up either, having moved to Sophia's bed at somepoint in the night. Daryl had a feeling Manny had jumped up with permision, as he was tucked in next to Sophia, who had a hand wrapped around one of his ears. Daryl had softly laughed as he unwrapped her hand and untucked the dog so he could jump off the bed. Daryl gave each of his girls a kiss as he left, heading back to Merle's apartment to grab his crossbow, then out to hunt as the sun rose.

The sun was starting to get high now, probably around 10 am. Daryl wasn't certain though, he didn't wear a watch, and most mornings he had his cell phone with him, but he had forgotten it on Carol's night stand.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle sang along with the radio as he drove to work that morning. For the first time in a long time, Merle felt good. His baby brother was happy as a clam, that was clear enough. Hell, the smile on Daryl's face when he left the night before had been enough for him. Merle may have had mixed feelings about getting into a serious relationship, but it appered to be working for Daryl. Merle had never seeen Daryl this happy, and it was making Merle rethink his previous opions on several things. Mainly the idea of dating.

Merle smiled as he remembered kissing Beth last night. God she was a treasure. Merle couldn't get past how she had been surprised, then kissed him back. Jimmy wasn't lying, Beth wanted him. And Merle was more then fine with that.

Merle made accepted his feelings for Beth went deeper then lust. Don't worry, there was plenty of lust there, but Merle wanted more. He wanted to make Beth smile in the same way Merle had seen Carol smile at Daryl. Hell he wanted to take her out, didn't matter where, just as long as it was with Beth.

Merle turned into the junk yard and parked his truck. As he walked away, Merle looked around for Ed. Not seeing him, he headed towards the clock in trailer. As Merle walked inside, he saw Martinez sitting at his desk, and Merle walked up to him.

"Morning Merle. Mind if I put you in charge again today? The guys don't mind it and I really need to get caught up on this paper work."

Merle grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair infront of Martinez's desk.

"Not a problem boss, besides, ya may wanna go back over the paper work again."

"Why's that?" Martinez leaned back as he looked at Merle. Martinez had been working with Merle on and off for years, but this time something was different. This time when Merle came back from a short jail stint, he was actually clean, and he seemed to be sticking to it. If Merle kept up as he was now, Martinez was planning on going to the higher ups to get him promoted. But he was interested in what Merle had to say; he had never mentioned paper work before.

"the back ground checks ya run on the new hires. Those reports, they show out standin' warrents right?"

Martinez looked oddly at Merle. "Yeah, they show any past legal history. Merle, what's going on?"

Merle sighed as he set his coffee cup down.

"The new guy, Ed? He ain't who he says he is."

Martinez was surprised, and rolled his chair over to where the staff records were kept.

"Ed Jones?"

"that ain't his name. Its Ed Peletier. I only know cause he's wanted for domestic abuse and assult. My baby brother's dating his ex, Carol. He's a wife beater. Last night Ed came over while Daryl and Carol were on a date, planning on grabbin' Sophia, Carol's little girl. The baby sitter, Beth, she came and got me. I chased him off. But he's been followin' Carol and Sophia for months now, real bad news."

Martinez took in what Merle was saying and shook his head.

"you sure about this?"

"willin' ta stake my job on it. Hell, if Ed comes by at the wrong time, it'll be him versus my baby brother. Now I know Daryl, know he can easily kick ed's ass in a fair fight. But there's nothing to stop Ed from bringin' a gun to the party and I just can't risk that."

Martinez nodded and stood to walk over to the time clock and looked at the papers.

"He hasn't checked in yet. I'll call the cops, have them send someone down here. It would probably be best for you to be out with the guys when this all goes down. For now, I got them started on moving the crushed cars over from block E. can you go over see that?"

"No problem boss."

the two men shook hands as Merle walked out of the trailer, and Martinez called the cops.

Merle walked over to his men, who were moving the crushed cars around with two cranes. A round of good mornings went up as the men saw merle. Martinez had put Merle incharge several times, and they were used to checking in with him.

"Mornin'. Who's doin' what today?"

a large man walked up to Merle as he came closer.

"Martinez has me and Axel on the cranes. Everyone else is spoting and assisting."

Merle took a quick head count as Oscar talked to him; something wasn't right.

"Who the fuck is in crane B? Your right here, and Axel's over there!"

Merle walked towards the moving crane, but didn't get a chance to see who was driving it, before the crane spun around. Merle couldn't move fast enough, as the crane swung a crushed car in his direction, slamming into Merle's body. In an instant, everything went black.

D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B

Rick and Shane were only blocks away when the new call came thru. Two men down at the juck yard. Rick threw on the sirens as he picked up speed. As they pulled into the yard, Rick saw two crowds forming.

Rick saw Martinez waving him over. As he reached his side in the crowd, Rick looked down, before grabbing his radio.

"i need an ambulance to my location. I have one victim who's been chrushed by a car."

D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B

Shane ran to the other group as Rick went to Martinez. Making his way thru the crowd, Shane was shocked. He reached for his radio just as Rick's call came thru. As Rick finished, Shane added his own.

"i have a second victim at the same location. Send another ambulance."

Shane felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see a man with a large handle bar mustache.

"he ain't a victim. Ed here's the bad guy, he attacked Merle. Asshole get's what he deserves!"

the men surrounding the speaker, and Shane turned back to the bloody mass in front of him.

"what's his name?"

the mustache man spoke again. "Ed."

Shane couldn't help but agree as he looked at the large man, now cut to ribbons by the pile of metal and safety glass. His face was undistiguishable, nearly grated off his body. Blood was pouring from the two seperate pipes that stabbed up thru Ed's torso. His body went still, as the last final gurgle of blood came out of what had been his mouth.

Shane shivered unconciously. "Now Dead Ed."


	13. Chapter 13

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Carol was standing at the check in desk at the library when Rick walked in. She smiled to him, having met him when Sophia ran off, but quickly dropped her smile when she saw his face.

"Officer Grimes, what's wrong?"

Rick sighed and looked back at her. "I need your help. I'm trying to find Daryl Dixon, its an emergency. We tried his cell phone but he's not answering. When I went by his place, Jacqui your landlady said that you and Daryl were dating and you may know where he is."

Carol nodded. "Yes we've been dating since he found sophia. Daryl's out hunting this morning, he left his cell phone on the night table. What happened?"

Rick sighed again, looking worried. "Did Daryl tell you merle found out he was working with Ed?"

"Yes, he told me last night. Merle had to chase away Ed while Daryl and I were on a date."

"yeah, Merle went to his boss this morning, who called me. Shane and I were headed down there, hoping to arrest Ed as he clocked in. but what no one realized was that Ed had already snuck in."

Carol saw the look on Rick's face, and began to fear something terrible had happened.

"Snuck in? What for?"

Rick looked her in the eye. "So he could try to kill Merle. And... he may have succeeded. That's why I need Daryl. Merle's at the hospital, he's very badly hurt. Ed crushed him with a car using a crane, Merle didn't have a chance to move out of the way."

Carol was shocked; she knew Ed was dangerous, but she hadn't realized what a danger to Merle he was.

"oh.. oh my god, there's no way to get a hold of Daryl. He may not be back from hunting for several hours. He'll check his phone the first thing when he gets back. I'll send him a text... which hospital? Please, I have to see Merle."

Rick smiled sadly at the woman. "He's at mercy general in critical condition."

Carol paused for a moment. "what happened to Ed?"

Rick looked Carol in the eye. "Ed's dead. After he attacked Merle, he attempted to run, but he never stopped the crane. The same car he hit Merle with threw him into a pile of metal and glass. Ed died, quite painfully."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Beth was doddling in her note book while doing her online classes. Beth giggled as she realized she had started to doddle Merle's name all over the page. She knew education was important, but honestly she couldn't focus on chemistry at the moment. Not after last night.

She had finally been kissed, and it was so worth it. Beth had always imagined her first kiss would be terrible, a beginner's kiss, like Maggie had said her first kiss was. But Merle was no beginner and it showed! Beth couldn't stop thinking about him, about how tall he was, how muscular, how blue his eyes were, how his hands felt on her back-

Beth was shaken from her mental dialogue, as her cell phone rang. Seeing the caller id as Carol, she quickly picked up.

"Hi Carol!"

"Beth, I... I have some bad news."

"What? Carol, what's wrong? Is it Sophia?"

"No Sophia's fine, I just need you to pick her up from school and meet me. Beth honey, I'm at the hospital. Merle... Merle is very badly hurt."

Beth shot up in her seat as she took in carols words.

"Hurt? How badly? What happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's listed as critical at mercy general. I'm driving there now, Sophia gets out of school in 30 minutes. Could you meet me at the hospital? I promise I'll find out what ever I can."

Beth stood up, grabbed her purse and was headed out the door as she answered Carol.

"I'll go get her, I'll be right there."

Beth hung up as she jumped in her car and threw it in reverse to turn arround, then sped down the driveway.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl left the forest behind him as he walked towards the apartments. He and Manny had done well today. There was enough meat to stock up both Carol and Merle's freezers. Daryl laid his catches down on Merle's back porch, getting ready to skin the catches. As he got started, Daryl heard Manny whine.

"what's up boy?"

Manny seemed to point at carol's and Daryl was confused for a few seconds, before he realized he had left Manny's favorite throwing toy at Carol's this morning. Normally Daryl would toss the toy for Manny while skinning the daily catch. Daryl tossed the catches in the box freezer and walked over to Carol's, with manny at his side. As he let himself in with his key, he heard his cell phone go off in the bedroom.

Daryl just missed answering it as he strode into the room. As he picked up the phone, Daryl was shocked: 15 missed calls, 6 text messages. As he looked through the missed calls he saw the order: Merle's work, the police department, then carol. Normally missed calls from Merle's work and the police were a sign Merle was back in jail, but the last 8 calls had been from Carol.

Daryl speed dialed her as he walked out of the apartment

"Hey what's goin' on? Somethin' wrong?"

"Are you home Daryl?" Carol sounded odd on the phone, as if she was crying,

"Yeah just got back in. Babe are you crying?"

the sniffling on the phone got louder before she answered.

"Daryl... Ed attacked Merle at work. I'm at the hospital now... Merle's very badly hurt Daryl."

Daryl felt his blood run cold, and almost dropped the phone as he sat down on the couch, trying to take in what Carol was saying.

"what...Merle? Is he... I mean..."

"i'm at the hospital now. He's in surgery but...its not good."

Daryl thought he was going to throw up, before gaining a small amount of composer.

"Which hospital?"


	14. Chapter 14

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, Merle is 35, Daryl is 29, carol is 32 and Beth is 20.

56. that's how many chairs were in the waiting room at mercy general. Daryl had counted them while waiting to hear how Merle's surgery had gone. So far they knew next to nothing, just that Merle had been rushed into surgery to prevent brain swelling, fix a broken leg, and to try and save his right hand.

That had been 3 hours ago. At this point Daryl just wanted to know- would Merle live, or was he here to say good bye? The thought of losing Merle tore at Daryl as he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair.

The waiting room did nothing to calm his nerves. The coffee was terrible, the sanitizer smell overwhelming, and some crazy woman with 4 kids was letting them rampage all over. Daryl looked over to Sophia, who was yet again impressing him. While the other kids around her were screaming and tossing toys, Sophia was sitting quietly, drawing in a coloring book Beth had brought her.

Carol was sitting next to Daryl, looking worriedly at Beth. She knew something had been going on between Merle and Beth, but seeing Beth's face now, she had to rethink what she thought was going on. Carol had only seen Merle flirt with Beth, but now, Beth looked like death warmed over. She was pale and seemed trapped in her own mind.

Carol turned to Daryl who looked at her.

"There's a coffee and sandwich stand down stairs. I'm going to take Beth to get us some drinks and food. Are you okay staying with Sophia?"

Daryl nodded and walked over and sat down next to Sophia.

Carol walked over to Beth and touched her shoulder, startling the young woman.

"let's go get something good to drink. This coffee up here stinks."

Beth gave Carol a weak smile as she stood up and followed.

As they stood in the elevator, Carol turned to Beth.

" I hope I didn't keep you from anything you had to do today."

Beth shook her head. "no, I'd rather be here right now."

Carol looked at Beth, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. As they stepped off the elevator Carol grabbed Beth's hand and sat her down at a small table.

"Beth, I know Jimmy isn't your boyfriend. And I know Merle's been flirting with you, but what's going on sweety?"

Beth started to cry as she looked up at Carol.

"i don't know. I thought he was just flirting with me but somewhere along the way...i think I fell in love with him. I didn't even realize it until last night. I mean...i really like Merle. More then just the flirting and I think he feels the same way."

"what makes you say that?"

Beth wiped her face as more tears came.

"Last night, well yesterday, Jimmy made me realize I like Merle and he told Merle that. After Ed, I went over to thank him and Merle asked me when I was going to stop fighting what I was feeling for him. He didn't say it in those words, but...you know."

Carol smiled gently at the young woman.

"I do know. Daryl's the same way."

"I've never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed either, until last night. Merle's so different then anyone else I've ever met. I really like that. And I guess somewhere in all his flirting, he started to really like me too. And last night, he kissed me. My first kiss, and it was perfect. Merle didn't try to push anything, he even told me to think about it. About stopping fighting my feelings. And... I was thinking today, before you called me, that I was done. I want to stop fighting my feelings, I want to be with Merle. But now..."

Beth started crying as Carol hugged her.

"The doctor's are doing everything they can. All we can do now is pray."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia smiled up at Daryl as he sat on the floor next to her. Daryl gave her a kiss on the forehead, and looked at the page she was drawing on. Sophia had turned to one of the blank pages in the back of the book, and had several characters drawn.

"what are you drawn'?"

Sophia picked up a new crayon as she answered. "Our family. See- there's you, mommie, Beth, Merle and Manny."

Daryl looked at the characters, seeing them with title attached and actually seeing the people in the drawings.

"that's a massive chew bone ya gave manny there."

"yep. He's a good dog, he deserves lots of treats."

Daryl chuckled. "Well when we get a chance, you and I can run over to the pet store, pick him out somethin' nice."

Sophia smiled and continued to work on two of the characters, drawing their hands held together. Daryl took a closer look and realized she was working on Beth and Merle, not himself and Carol, who were already holding hands.

"you playin' match maker ta Beth and Merle now?"

Sophia giggled. "nope, Beth likes him already."

Daryl looked curiously at the little girl.

"What makes ya say that?"

"Jimmy said so. Last night. After Ed left and Merle went home, Jimmy locked Beth outside and said he wouldn't let her back in until she went and told Merle she liked him. Beth came back a few minutes later and couldn't stop smiling. Then I heard her tell Jimmy Merle had kissed her."

Daryl chuckled.

"So that's why he was in such a good mood last night."

"yep. And that's why Beth's here now. She's worried about Merle, like all of us. But he's going to be okay, you know that right?"

Daryl hugged Sophia close and gave her another kiss.

"i hope so sweety. I hope so. Thank you for behavin'."

Sophia gave him a questioning look.

"i ain't really spent time with kids before you Sophia. Honestly thought you was all snot nosed whiners."

Sophia pointedly looked over Daryl's shoulder at the latest tantrum being thrown. Daryl looked with her and laughed. Sophia giggled along side him, then got quiet.

" what is gonna happen to Ed?"

daryl sighed. "he's dead baby. Somethin' happened after he attacked Merle. Ed's gone."

Sophia was quiet before responding. "i should feel bad. But I don't."

Daryl shrugged. "he was a bad man honey. If ya miss ya dad that's okay, but just know he ain't gonna touch ya again."

Sophia smiled up at Daryl. "i don't miss him. He wasn't my daddy, you are."

as Sophia returned to her drawing, Daryl was shocked. He knew he cared about the little girl, but being called daddy? After a few seconds, Daryl smiled.

"i love ya. My baby girl."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol and Beth walked back into the waiting room, to see Daryl helping Sophia with her drawing. It appeared Daryl was helping draw a cross bow on a stick figure.

"We got some sandwiches and drinks. Daryl, here's your black coffee. Sophia sweety, I got you a chicken salad sandwich like you like and a hot chocolate. Daryl, do you want roast beef and cheddar or turkey and provolone?"

Daryl stood up and walked over to Carol.

"Ain't a fan of provolone. Mind if I have the roast beef?"

Carol smiled at Daryl, and gave him a kiss.

"Nope, I prefer turkey."

as Daryl sat down to eat and drink, he took a look over at Beth. It was obvious she had been crying, and was just now starting to regain her composer, as she picked at her sandwich. Daryl felt for the girl. Hell he had had Merle for 30 years, Beth had only just met Merle. And from what Sophia said last night, only just started to act on her feelings for Merle

The four of them sat eating and drinking, when a doctor called out "Dixon."


	15. Chapter 15

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, merle is 35, daryl is 29, carol is 32 and beth is 20.

Daryl stood up quickly and headed over to the doctor.

"I'm Daryl Dixon. How's my brother?"

"Dr. Bruce Jenner. He's out of surgery for now, how ever the damage was severe."

Carol and Beth walked over and stood next to Daryl.

"the combination of sudden impact and crushing left a lot of damage. The impact left him with several broken ribs and head trama. We had to place a drain to help relieve some of the swelling from the head trauma. Right now that's our immediate concern, how ever the signs are good he will recover from that completely. The more difficult damage was done when he was crushed by the car. He has a broken right femur, which we had to place screws in place to set. But the biggest damage done was to his right arm. The hand was almost completely crushed. We were able to save it, but for right now infection is a real concern. We're running antibiotics through him, but realistically there's a good chance he'll lose his right hand."

Daryl looked at Carol then turned back to the doctor. It was a lot to take in, and all Daryl wanted to do right now was see his brother.

"When can we see him?"

"in just a few minutes. Their moving him into a special recovery room, as we may have to run him out for surgery at a moments notice. I'll come get you when he's ready."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Hershel Greene had been to mercy general several times. The worst days of his life were spent here. As first his wife died of the cancer that had been plaqueing her, then as his step son lost the battle after a car accident. As Hershel barly survived the same accident, loosing part of his right leg. Hershel knew all to well where the emergency wait room was.

As he stepped into the room, he saw Beth sitting in a corner with Sophia and a man with sandy hair. Carol spotted him and walked over.

"Hello Hershel. Sorry to drag Beth away but...she needed to be here."

"I got her voicemail message. A family member of your's was attacked?"

Carol glanced back at Beth, who hadn't seen her father yet. Carol pulled Hershel back out into the hallway, so they could talk privatly, opening the door for the handicapped man.

"Merle Dixon. He's my boyfriend's brother. Merle and Beth... its complicated right now. But essentially... Beth's first love is lying on a hospital bed. He's out of surgery but there's still a huge chance he wont make it."

Hershel looked sharply at Carol.

"First love? This man has been with Beth?"

"no. they've only kissed once. Merle's a good man Hershel. I know, i'm with his brother, Daryl. The Dixon brothers... they're not all what they seem. And I believe Merle really does care about Beth. And I know Beth cares about Merle."

"How old is this man?"

"Older then Beth. But that's not the important part here Hershel. Beth's been crying since she got here. The news we just got from the doctor isn't good. Merle may not make it, and right now thats ripping Beth apart. I know you want to talk to her about this, but please, for her sack, can you wait on getting upset with her until Merle has... until we know?"

Hershel looked grim but nodded.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming. She's very upset."

"She's my daughter. I'll do what I can."

as they walked back into the waiting room, Daryl stood and walked over.

"Hershel Greene, Beth's father."

"Daryl Dixon, Merle's brother."

"I'm very sorry for what has happened. Anything I can do to help?"

Daryl shook his head and sat back down with Carol.

"no, their moving him to recovery now. But there's a lot of concerns. Now its just wait and see I guess."

Hershel looked at the man. He looked like your common redneck, complete with tattoos and sleeveless shirts and the accent, but he was dating Carol, so there had to be more there.

Hershel saw Beth stand up and lead Sophia over.

"Sophia finished her drawing. She wants to show every one."

as Daryl and Carol turned to Sophia to see the completed drawing, Hershel gently led his daughter a few feet away.

"Beth sweety, are you okay?"

Beth looked up at him, and Hershel could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy, I...Merle..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she started sobbing.

Hershel pulled Beth in for a hug and spoke quietly.

"Its alright honey. I know, Carol told me. I'm not upset. Just want to make sure your okay."

"i'm fine just... Daddy I think I love him. I only realized it last night. And he isn't pushing me for anything, even told me to take a few days to think before I made a choice. But I did make one, and before I could tell him..."

Beth burried her face in her hands, trying to calm her tears. Hershel reached into his pocket for his handcerchif and gave it to her.

"Beth, I haven't met this man before. I don't even know anything about him. But if he makes you feel that way, then I'm not going to try and stop your happiness."

"Thank you Daddy. He really is a good man, just from the outside, people don't see it. All they see is a mean redneck but I see more. He's really smart, caught me with bible quotes several times. He taught Daryl how to hunt, how to track. And thats how Daryl rescued sSphia. And Merle, he's just... he's differnet. But he's Merle."

Hershel smiled at his daughter.

"Tell me more about Merle."


	16. Chapter 16

Search and Rescue

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Also for sack of arguments, Merle is 35, Daryl is 29, carol is 32 and Beth is 20.

_Sorry about the breaks. Based on reviews, I am rewriting sections. More Jimmy to come!_

D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B

Daryl walked into the recovery ward alone. Carol, Sophia, Beth and Hershel wanted to give him a few minutes before coming in. as he walked into the private room, Daryl started to shake. Merle was lying on a bed, and for a moment Daryl thought he had already lost his brother. It wasn't until the beeping of the machines reached his ears that Daryl could see Merle was still alive.

Merle lay on the bed, completely still. His head was wrapped in bandages, and he had a long line of stitches going from under his right ear to his cheek bone. Merle's right leg was in a large cast, from the hip down to below the knee. His right arm was covered in bandages, the hand smothered. On his left arm, an iv ran, dripping antibiotics. Merle was pale, to the point he looked much older then he really was.

Daryl stood at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of his brother. For a minute he just stood shaking, before walking to the left side of the bed and sitting in the chair there. As he sat, Daryl clutched Merle's hand. Try as he might, Daryl couldn't stop the tears as he looked at Merle.

All of Daryl's life, Merle had been there. Sometimes he was an asshole, but he was always Daryl's brother: big, strong and larger then life. The man lying in the bed now, pale, weak and still; Daryl felt as if Merle was dying in front of him. Daryl leaned down, placing his face on Merle's left arm, one of the few intact parts of Merle's body, and cried.

That was how Carol found him a few minutes later. As she walked into the room, she was horrified at the damage done to Merle. Merle who was as loud and strong as any man was lying as if he was dead. Carol walked over to Daryl as he leaned on his brother and silently cried. Carol leaned over, and hugged Daryl close. For a few minutes they stayed there, before Carol pulled Daryl's face to hers and kissed him.

"are you alright if I go get Sophia, Beth and Hershel?"

Daryl nodded, and attempted to clean the tears from his face. Carol found the Kleenex box, and handed him some, as she walked out of the room.

As she walked back in the room Carol held Sophia's hand, but let it go as the little girl rushed to Daryl's side. Daryl smiled at her and picked Sophia up and placed her on his lap. Sophia turned to him, and gave Daryl a big hug, which Daryl returned. For a moment, Daryl held the hug, just smelling Sophia's hair, then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you baby girl. Ya been really good today."

as Sophia had gone to Daryl, Carol watched Beth's reaction. The young woman was shocked as she saw Merle's prone body. For a few moments she stood there, before she went to his right side and sat. Beth carefully reached up and held his upper arm, which was bare of bandages. As she sat she started to cry, and Hershel made his way over. Handing her the handkerchief again, he told her to keep it, and sat beside her.

For the rest of the evening that was how they sat. Daryl with Sophia in his lap on Merle's left side holding his left hand and Carol beside him, Beth clutching Merle's right arm and Hershel sitting beside her. Every so often one of them would say something, but mostly they were all silent, waiting for something to happen.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

2 days later.

Daryl looked like hell warmed over. He hadn't left the hospital since Merle's attack. He ate what ever Carol brought him, mostly hospital food, and cat napped at the on a cot in Merle's room. Hershel had taken Beth home that night, but each morning she, Carol and Sophia arrived.

He couldn't leave, Merle was getting worse by the hour. So far Merle remained unconscious, but that was due to the doctor's medicating him. They wanted Merle to stay asleep to let the swelling go down. So far his head trauma was healing well, and the doctors had said some time that evening they were going to stop the medication that kept Merle unconscious The greatest concern at the moment was his right hand.

As the doctors had feared, infection had set in. none of the antibiotics were working and systemic infection set in. Merle was dying.

Dr. Jenner had come to Daryl earlier in the day. At the rate Merle was headed, by tomorrow, they were going to have to amputate, and they were going to need Daryl to sign off on the permission form. The weight of the signature was baring down on Daryl He needed to go home, get some clear thinking.

Beth looked at the family around her. She knew it wasn't her place, but Beth needed some time alone with Merle. Daryl looked worn, old for his years. Sophia had been an angel, but she was still approaching her limit. Carol had been a rock for her family, for Beth, and she needed a break.

"Carol, I'll stay here. Take Daryl and Sophia home, get them good food and rest. I'll stay here with Merle until visiting hours are over." Beth said, looking at the pair of pale brothers. She had never seen Daryl like this. He looked almost like Merle; death warmed over.

Carol turned to Daryl She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get him to leave Merle's side, but he needed the rest badly.

"Daryl, I know this is hard for you, and its also hard on Sophia. Let's get her home, give both of you a shot at normal for night. Beth is going to stay until the visiting hours are up. Come with me, we'll go home, get some real food and get some sleep. Plus Sophia wanted to take Manny on a walk with you, lord knows that dog needs it by now."

since Merle had been attacked, manny had been staying with Carol and Sophia The big dog had been very good, only slobbering a bit, but 3 days indoors for an active hunting dog was too much and Manny was beginning to go a bit stir crazy.

Daryl looked at Merle, then down to the little girl sitting on the floor drawing again. Daryl knew he loved Carol and Sophia, knew he needed to tell them that. But he couldn't here, not in a place of death.

Daryl stood and looked to Beth

"there's a slight chance he could wake up. If he does, can ya tell him somethin'?"

"anything." Beth watched as Daryl stood at the end of his brother's bed, looking at Merle as if it could be the last time Daryl saw him.

"tell Merle I love him."

Beth nodded as she watched the family walk out, then turned back to sit at Merle's side.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Beth sat for several hours just watching Merle. Dr. Jenner came in and told her they had stopped the sedatives, but Merle probably wouldn't wake up until the next morning, when they were going to have to take Merle away for the amputation.

Beth felt like she was having an out of body experience. On one hand, the hours dragged by and she thought of nothing. On the other, time was speeding closer and closer to when Merle would be forever changed, or dead. Beth had been praying non-stop since carol's call, but she needed more, as she began to pray out loud.

"dear Lord of mercy, I have come to you a lot in my life, with prayers and requests. I asked you for a man. For some one to love, and you provided. I sinned by not following your plan. I thought you meant for someone else to love, but I now see you meant Merle. I pray for your forgiveness. Please don't let Merle's death be my punishment. Please Lord I now see I was meant to love Merle. I'm done fighting. Done fighting your plan. Done fighting Merle. Please Lord, return him to me, to Daryl, to his family. In the name of Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior, Amen."

as Beth finished speaking, the nurse came in and told her visiting hours were almost up. As Beth stood to leave, she leaned down and kissed Merle's lips. For a moment, she thought she felt him kiss back, but as she moved back and looked at his face, it remained unchanged and she ignored her thoughts, chalking them up to wishful thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol stood in the kitchen cooking up deer steaks for Daryl, Sophia and herself. Daryl had run back to his apartment to shower, while Sophia was taking a bath. Manny stood quietly with Carol. Before they had taken their respective shower and bath, Daryl and Sophia had taken the dog for a long walk with Carol. They had walked thru the forest, which was Sophia's idea, but Carol was very happy she had suggested it. Being out in the forest, away from his apartment filled with Merle's things, away from the noise of the city; Daryl was beginning to unwind.

The walk through the forest had been wonderful. As they came upon a small stream, Daryl pointed out a flower to Carol. It was beautiful, with soft white petals and a yellow middle.

"i saw this flower! When Manny found me, I saw it!" Sophia excitedly said.

Daryl laughed. "Good sign then. Those flowers, to the Cherokee Indians, their a sign of hope for missing children and loved ones. Its called a Cherokee rose."

they admired the flowers for several minutes before Sophia started to yawn and they walked home.

Carol looked up as Daryl walked in the door, his hair damp and hanging in his face.

"i was wonderin'. Do ya mind Manny sleepin' in Sophia's bed?"

"No not at all. I think its wonderful. Before she met Manny, Sophia was afraid of dogs, especially big ones like him. Now she loves that dog!"

"Yep! He's big and cuddly! What's not to love!" Sophia pipped in as she walked in the room, in her pajamas.

Daryl .laughed as he picked up Sophia.

"What's not ta love about you baby girl?!" Daryl stated as he kissed Sophia on the cheek. Sophia laughed but Carol heard Daryl's words and looked at him. Daryl looked back with a soft smile, nodding at her. Carol smiled back and walked over to the pair and joined in the hug.

Daryl gave her a kiss and then quietly said: "I love you both. Very much. Thank you for being with me through all this. I love ya."

Carol smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Daryl"

Sophia, not really getting the emotional side of the conversation, had her own thoughts. "I love you Manny!"

the three giggled as the dog stood up on his back feet and joined in the hug.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

after dinner, the three of them were sitting watching a movie. Carol wanted to avoid anything hospital related for Daryl's sake so they were watching the lion king. Daryl hadn't seen the movie in years, and was laughing along side Sophia at the antics of Timon and Pumba. Just as Simba tried a grub, there was knock at the door.

Carol stood and looked through the peep hole, surprised to see Rick Grimes standing on the other side. As she opened the door, Daryl walked up beside her.

"Evening. Carol, thank you for your help the other day. Daryl, can I have a minute of your time?"

Daryl looked at Carol, who shrugged and sat down with Sophia. Neither of them had any idea why the deputy was there.

"Sure. What's up?"

"First off, I'm sorry about Merle I haven't met him but I was one of the first responders when he was attacked. The fact that your brother is still alive, I hope that helps him recover fast. Takes a strong man to take the hit he did."

Daryl nodded. Merle was the strongest person Daryl knew. Hell Merle had defended Daryl his whole life, been his idol. Now Daryl was praying he survived.

"second, Ed's death has been determined an accident, but there still has to be a full investigation. What is left of his essate will be divided up between Merle's medical costs and the rest will be going to Carol. Andrea and Michonne are handling it with the DA."

"third, I talked with my sheriff. I told him what you did for finding Sophia, and he contacted the search and rescue you used to work with. Between finding Sophia and what your old boss said, the sheriff wants you. All you have to do is pass a drug test and sign some papers and you will be a certified search and rescue team again."

Daryl was shocked. Rick had told him he would try to get his creds back, but Daryl never thought it would actually happen.

"You and Manny are gonna be finding more people, like me?"

the two men turned around to see Sophia standing there, holding Mannys ear in her hand. The dog was calmly sitting, wagging his tail.

Daryl smiled. "Yup. Looks like manny and I will be out workin' again." the second Daryl said the words Manny lept up, licking his face and almost knocking Daryl over. Carol and Sophia laughed at the antics of the normally tame dog and Rick couldn't help but laugh along.

"I'll tell the sheriff you agreed. Here's my card, give me a call in the next few days when you have a chance and I'll set up a meeting to get the paper work handled."

the two men shook hands and Daryl shut the door. As he sat down and watched the rest of the movie with his girls, he couldn't stop thinking. In some ways, his life was going fantastically. Daryl never saw himself as someone with a family. Yet here he was, spending the evening watching a Disney movie while sitting next to a little girl he considered his daughter, and a woman he loved. Daryl wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Getting his job back, that was another plus. Daryl couldn't wait to go out searching, doing what he and Manny did best.

But even with his happiness, Daryl still felt like he was going to be sick any second. He knew when he got to the hospital in the morning, he was going to sign a piece of paper that would forever change his brother's life. Daryl knew the amputation had to happen, Merle would die if they didn't remove his hand. But signing off on that? Giving some doctor permission to mame his brother?

The only thing that gave Daryl any comfort with that fact was that he had his family behind him. Sophia just wanted Merle back. She had asked Daryl earlier that day if she could call Merle uncle. She had already called Daryl dad several times, and Daryl was happy his little girl wanted his brother in her life. Carol was his angel. The second Rick had told Carol about what happened, she had rushed to the hospital. Merle had been in surgery, but carol was determined to do what ever she could to help.

Daryl's family was small, but it seemed to be growing each day. Beth was plastered to Merle's side, and Hershel close by. Martinez, Oscar and Axel had all come calling the day after Merle was hurt. Martinez even told Daryl that when Merle was able to see visitors, the owner of the junk yard wanted to come by. Andrea had come by, Daryl had only met her the once, when he found Sophia. But Andrea brought some good news: she had a friend who was a personal injury lawyer who had agreed to represent Merle for all the court proceedings. Andrea and the woman, apparently named Michonne, had already been in court for Ed's bail hearing, for which he was denied.

Daryl was pulled out of his thoughts by carol standing up to turn off the TV. Daryl looked down to see Sophia had fallen asleep leaning on Manny. As Carol began to turn off the lights and lock the door, Daryl knelled so he could gently pick up Sophia. As he stood up, Daryl held Sophia close and walked to her room. Carol walked ahead of him to pull back the blankets, as Manny jumped up on the bed. Smiling at the hound, Daryl carefully laid Sophia down and tucked her in. before he stood up, Daryl gave Sophia a kiss, stroking her head.

Standing, he turned around to see Carol smiling at him. Daryl pulled her close, and together they watched their daughter sleep, before quietly leaving the room.

As they laid down to sleep that night, Daryl turned to Carol.

"Sophia called me daddy."

Carol smiled at him.

"i know. She told me she liked having a daddy who loves her."

"i do love her. I love you."

"i love you too Daryl"

Carol curled up in Daryl's arms as they both fell asleep.

_Two Chapters because I damn well felt like it. :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yes Merle is OOC. He's on quite a bit of pain killers. _

Pain. Swirling pain all around his body. Sometimes he heard voices, sometimes not. Merle couldn't focus. He kept flitting back and forth between unconsciousness and awake. When he was awake, he couldn't stay awake. All he felt was pain. Merle could hear people moving around, talking, but he couldn't focus. So far he had only been able to actually listen to one person- Beth.

He couldn't hear most of what she said. Just bits and pieces, but fuck those were important bits.

_Please don't let Merle's death be my punishment. _Dying. Merle certainly felt like he was dying. But why would Beth think his death would be her punishment?

_Please... dear Lord I now see I was meant to love Merle_

Fuck. She loves me.

_I'm done fighting. Done fighting your plan. Done fighting Merle. Please lord, return him to me._

Fuck. I love her.

At one point, Merle swore he felt Beth kiss him, and tried with everything he had to kiss her back. But then he fell back into the moving pain and darkness.

Through the night, Merle had been in and out, thinking about what he had heard Beth say. The more he thought, the more he fell in love with her. Merle wanted nothing more then to see her, tell her he was okay, that he loved her.

Merle remembered talking to Oscar, remembered walking towards the crane, but nothing else. Obviously something had happened. Something bad if what he heard Daryl saying was true:

_tell Merle I love him._

_Sorry brother. _

Daryl sounded strange, as if he was on the edge of crying. Merle desperately wanted to wake up, to tell his brother he was okay, but before he could, Merle slipped back unconscious.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Nothing yet?"

Beth sighed. "no. I think I may be going crazy. Last night when I was praying, I swore I felt him kiss me."

the voice on the phone chuckled. "His kisses make you need to pray? Damn girl, sex is going to be fantastic!"

Beth blushed, and angrly spat in the phone. "He might die and you're still talking about sex?!"

the voice immediately replied. "He might live and you're not?!"

Beth sputtered. "J-Jimmy you can be such an ass!"

"That's true, but you're freaking out. It's my job as official best friend to help you through tough times with humor. And sexual advice, since you're lacking in that area."

Beth glared even as she started smiling. "Jerk. And trust me, I think Merle has more then enough experience for the both of us."

Jimmy chuckled. "girl he is going to rock your world. And you're going to love it."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl stood watching as the nurse administered the first of the medications to send Merle back unconscious. From what the doctors had said, Merle may have been waking up, but now they needed him asleep. Didn't want him awake for what was happening.

Daryl looked up as Dr. Jenner approached him.

"Mr. Dixon, its time. I need you to sign this form, then we're going to move him into surgery."

Daryl swallowed as he took the clipboard from the doctor, looking at the blank line that he had to fill.

"I know this is difficult. But if we don't do this amputation, your brother will die. The infection is spreading through out his body. The only way to save your brother's life is to remove the hand."

Daryl nodded, as he quickly signed the page and handed it back.

"I know. Just ya don't know Merle. This is gonna seriously fuck him up."

"We've already contacted a specialist who will help Merle with adapting to life without one hand. And if he chooses, there are always prosthetics. I'm sorry for this, but you're making the best choice."

Daryl nodded as the doctor walked away, and looked down at Merle as he was wheeled out of the room.

"Sorry brother."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Hershel walked into the hospital next to Beth, Carol and Sophia. The hope was Merle would start to wake up after they performed the amputation, but even if that didn't happen, Hershel felt he was needed here. In the last 3 days, Hershel had gotten to know Daryl and he knew what pain the young man was going through. Making the decision to maim your own brother to save his life, that was a choice Hershel wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. The one bright light Daryl had right now was walking next to Hershel, in the form of Carol carrying Sophia.

Hershel wondered how Daryl was dealing with becoming a family man so suddenly. While sitting beside Beth as Merle recovered, Hershel had a chance to observe the small family. Hershel had met Carol 8 months ago, when she had just left Ed. Hershel had felt for the woman, still bruised from her ex husband. He had introduced Carol to Beth, who began babysitting for the woman. Over the months, as Carol had had to move and run from ed, Hershel had felt she would feel safer if she met someone. Had gone so far as to suggest Carol possibly start dating. But Carol had turned him down, believing it wouldn't be good for Sophia.

But watching as Sophia jumped from Carol's arms to run to Daryl, Hershel smiled. The young man had been thrust into a position he was not prepared for at all, but he had taken it marvelously. On the way over in the car, Sophia kept saying how she hoped Uncle Merle got better quick, because she wanted to go camping with him and Dad. At the little girls words Hershel had looked at Carol, to see her staring off into the distance, a gentle happy smile on her face.

Unfortunately, Beth did not have a smile. Hadn't in several days. The night before Merle was attacked, Hershel had seen how happy Beth was, singing love songs and smiling. Now, she was near distraught. It was a struggle to get her to eat, and Hershel hadn't heard her sing since that night. He hadn't known the love songs she sung were for Merle, but Hershel hoped Merle recovered so he could hear those songs too.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl looked around the room, taking it all in. Sophia was asleep in Daryl's lap, carol and Hershel were quietly chatting, while Beth sat between the two staring at the bed. Daryl followed her gaze, to his brother lying on the bed.

The amputation was long done, several hours ago. From what Dr. Jenner said, it was a success, and Merle should wake up sometime that night. During the surgery, the surgical team had removed the drain in Merle's skull, and had removed the bandages. The bruises and small injuries Merle had sustained made themselves visible, turning his body into a patchwork quilt of stitches and bruises. But his color was doing better, and Dr. Jenner seemed confident Merle was going to make a complete recovery.

Well... almost complete. Daryl had no idea how Merle would react to missing a hand. Honestly he was expectantly Merle to be pissed as shit at him. But he hoped Merle would understand, Daryl had no choice. It was his brother's hand or his brother's life. And he would rather have Merle hate him and be alive then dead with both hands.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

more swirling pain, but less then before. This time it felt to Merle like he was actually going to wake up. He could hear beeping of machines, the hustle of the hospital around him, and near by, he could hear carol talking to some man. Merle tried moving, tried opening his eyes. He first started to try to move his hands. When he did so, Merle couldn't. His whole right arm was numb, and his left hand was being held back. Suddenly he felt something tighten around his left hand.

"Merle? Merle, come on brother." Merle heard Daryl close by, assumed he was the one holding his hand. As Merle opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright lights of the hospital. After a few seconds of blinking his eyes adjusted and Merle turned his head to see Daryl in front of him.

"Hey little brother."

the second Merle spoke Daryl's face lit up.

"Fuck Merle!"

Merle took a look at Daryl. His cheeks were stained, like he had been crying. Daryl's eyes looked exhausted, as did the rest of his face.

"ya look like shit bro."

Daryl laughed, beginning to look more like his old self.

"shit ya have no idea what the last few days have been. So glad your back. Been needin' ya here."

"What the hell happened? Feel's like I got hit by a fuckin' truck again."

Daryl dropped his head laughing.

"Don't know if it were a truck this time. Ed, he was in the crane when you got ta work. He swung a car around, hit and crushed ya. That was 3 days ago. You've been thru surgery twice, gonna need one more round they think."

"fuck... ya okay? Shit feels like everything is a blur. Thought I heard ya talkin' earlier, sounded upset."

Merle watched as Daryl's face fell, and he turned to look at someone else in the room. As Merle followed his gaze, he saw Carol and Sophia standing next to Daryl. Further behind them stood Beth with an older man behind her.

Merle looked at Beth She was staring back at him with a huge smile and tears running down her face. From the looks of it she had been crying a lot. Merle smiled at her. He wanted to pull her down on the bed and kiss her, but as he took a better look at himself, it became very apparent that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"Daryl, where the fuck is my hand?"


End file.
